A Saint's Drama
by Kenzie the Hack Goddess
Summary: Second Chapter First chapter on Artemis Requiem's account
1. Chapter 2

Hello, Dorks... Kenzie here with a second chapter of a friend's story. (Her name is Artemis Requiem go there.)

The two transported back to the ship, Boss woke up and found Aisha on the ground, holding her head. She got up with the help of Boss.

"So, Earth is destroyed?" Aisha asked as she clung to Johnny's arm, which Gat currently had a bad pokerface, (MEME -Nerd Moment) Boss was biting her lip, "Yes... I'm still confused how you're here..." Gat nodded, "Yeah, Aisha... How did you get here?" Aisha shook her head, "I don't know to be honest." Kinzie walked in with her laptop, "The alien tech, made it possible for certain sims to be allowed into real life. Probably what happened." She shrugged and sat down at the table. "You don't know?" Kinzie licked her lips, "Nope, and I don't know who she is... So I'm not in this." Boss rolled her eyes, "Gat, can I talk to you alone?" She asked and Gat nodded before shaking his arm to get Aisha off.

They left Kenzie and Aisha and walked to the bridge. "What are we going to do?" She asked as she faced him. "I don't know..." Boss gulped and looked down, "If you still love her... You can go." Gat pulled her close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I still love her, I always will," the boss closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"But, I love you too, more then killing." Boss chuckled, "That's a whole lot then." She kissed him and he let go, "Do we tell her? or do I?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. "We're a team, no matter what." Gat's cocky smiled formed, "Except when it comes to blue balls, I suppose I have to do that." Boss shook her head, "Fucking disgusting." He took her hand and led her back out to where Aisha and Kenzie was. "Aisha, We have something to tell you." Boss finally managed to say. "Yeah, Boss and I... well have been sorta, dating for a couple of months." Aisha stood still, sorta shaking.


	2. Chapter 3

Third Chapter: This one is a little longer, my mind was blaring with Ideas and amazing request from some readers thanks BTW. -Kenz the Hack Goddess

* * *

Aisha closed her eyes, "I knew it, someday it was bound to happen, Troy was right." Gat's eyes widen, "What did that fucker say about us?" He asked as he pulled his sunglasses off, "He told me, after a month of Boss being a saint, that she had eyes for you. I suppose he thought I would keep her away... I guess, I couldn't."

Boss lowered her head, "He's was your man, I knew that... That's what loyalty is. My mother, father, and Gat have taught me that." She placed a hand on her shoulder. It didn't go right through like Gat had planned and he freaked out.

"What the fuck?! She ain't no fucking simulation!" Boss looked at him, "No shit." Johnny put his sunglasses on. "I'm going to lie down, find out how this shit is happening." He left and walked up the stairs. Boss turned her attention to Aisha. "So, Pierce and Shaundi still alive?" Boss nodded and walked to the cots hidden in the back rooms.

"Pick one at night, and fall into it. Mostly the sleeping policy around here." Aisha nodded. "Wanna go see Pierce?" Boss asked waking Aisha from her trance. "Sure..." She said as she was led to the hang-out room. "Aisha!" Pierce yelled as he dropped the Nyteblade comic, he was currently reading, and ran over to her. She smiled, and hugged him. "You know, a couple years ago, he sang "Bounce like my checks" in front of crowds of people, dressed up as you" Boss said as she sat on the pool table. "with me protecting his ass." She added, "He'll never be me." Aisha chuckled, "I'm to fabulous." Pierce knitted his eyebrows together, "The fuck that mean?" She kissed his cheek which made Boss smirk. "Nothing, You just can't rock a outfit like I can."

Pierce rolled his eyes, "Bittttcchhh Plllleeeezzz." He said as he walked back to the egg chair and grabbed his comic. He flipped to the page he was on, "Yeah, so fabulous Pierce." She said as she patted his leg. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Gat, have fun and Pierce..." Boss pointed at the Pool table's lower hidden drawer which Pierce knew Johnny and Boss had condoms in. He flipped her off as she walked out of the room and up the stairs, she turned into her room and found Johnny asleep, with his glasses on the nightstand. "Gatty.." Boss whispered as she crawled into his arms. They struggled a bit before they got comfortable, "Johnny." She said as she slapped him lightly. "Get up," She could see he wasn't going to get up with only a light slap.

She slapped him hard, he woke up and hit the nightstand. It fell to the ground with his glasses, they broke. "NO!" He screamed, "Johnny!" Boss tried to calm him down but instead was almost kicked in the face. "Look Babe!" He yelled as he picked up the glasses frame. "It's okay... Those weren't your real glasses, dumbass!" She yelled as she got out of bed. She walked to the stack of Johnny and her pornos and pulled a case from the back of it. She handed it to him before kissing him. "You switched my glasses out?" He asked as he put the glasses on. "Sorta, we had copies made, those aren't the real ones either. The real ones are kept safe... for this sorta activity."

"Or... Sex." Johnny added, remembering a month ago, Boss broke his glasses by diving into kiss him. They were cracked, then again, Johnny didn't know the difference between broke and not functioning right.

Boss smiled, and pushed him down on the bed, "You scare me sometimes..." He said as she crawled up beside him. "Aisha and Pierce... You think..." Gat looked at her, "Yeah, I suppose, Depends." Gat smiled, "On what?" Boss asked as she pecked his lips. "If she's into other singers... or into bad singers." Boss smiled, "True, but what about badasses?" Johnny shrugged, "Pierce, sure as hell isn't bad ass." Johnny smiled before unzipping her space suit. She smirked as he got a condom from Boss' side nightstand.

* * *

Look I'm bad at sex scenes, so I might have my friend write it for me... later. Hold the dildo bats and violators girls.


	3. Chapter 4

Bored, sorry I haven't been on, college ran out of internet juice anyway, here you are. Also making another one.. I'll continue this but will also start another. - Kenz

Boss clung to Gat's chest, she had her leg flung over his lower abdomen. He wiggled, trying to get out of her grasp. She smiled and rubbed her lips across where his neck-tattoos used to be.

He pulled his head up, trying to get her to stop. "You fucker, you have your tattoos... I feel naked." He looked down, "Oh... I am naked." Boss laughed and let go of him. He rolled his shoulder, "I hope Aisha isn't to mad at us..." He put an arm around her waist, "Nah, she didn't shoot us or yell." Gat smiled before getting up, "Well, Cock yells sperm and Aisha doesn't yell at all." Boss rolled her eyes while he put on his space suit. "I better go have a talk with her." Boss laid her head back on the pillow before he walked out. '_He better not fucking go running back to her.' _ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Gat found Aisha near the simulation docks, Kenzie was having the time of her life, telling her all about the technology. Gat had seen that look on Aisha's face a million times, She wasn't listening.

He coughed trying to get their attention. Kenz stopped talking, Aisha sighed in relief, she was tired of hearing about it. "Kenz... Give us a minute." Kenzie nodded before heading back to the computers. "Look, I'm sorry." Aisha smiled, "You've changed, we both have." She smiled before putting a hand on his cheek. "Go back to Boss, and for god's sake... put your glasses on." Johnny put his hand over his face, he didn't feel the metal of his re- fake glasses. "Oh, how the hell did I not notice that?" He said as he walked back to Boss' room, seeing she was asleep. He pulled his zipper down and shrugged the rest of the suit off.

He climbed into the bed next to her and kissed her earlobe. She opened her eyes, "You better not fucking do it." Gat's eye brow shot up in confusion. "Excuse me?" Boss rolled over to face him. "Try to do me again... I'm still sore." Gat rolled his eyes, "What ever... I can go all night, so when you're ready..." Boss smirked, "Keep it in your pants, buddy boy." She patted his cheek before turning back over. Gat smacked her ass before getting back up to put back on his space suit.


End file.
